


Phone Home

by jessie_pie



Series: Outtakes Reel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Human Castiel, Humor, Hurt Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_pie/pseuds/jessie_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting a patient's emergency contact information really shouldn't be so hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little snippet from a very early proto-draft that wound up not working tone-wise with Crashing Down, and so gets to stand on its own.  
>   
> Supernatural is not the property of this author.

Clipboard in hand, the nurse continued down the list of standard admittance questions: "Do you have any friends or family you want to know about your situation?"  
"Yes," Castiel said stiffly, staring at the wall.  
The nurse paused and waited, but no further answer was forthcoming. Finally, she asked "Can you tell me their names?"  
"Dean Winchester." Castiel was still speaking in a flat voice, devoid of emotion.  
The nurse bit her lip. If she had wanted the experience of pulling teeth, she would have gone into dentistry. "Do you know his phone number?"  
Castiel sat bolt upright, eyes flashing, and, with sudden force declared: "You _can't_ sleep with him."


End file.
